Large-scale and complex systems can routinely generate incidents that have to be addressed in order to ensure the smooth running of such systems. For instance, in large-scale and complex computing systems in particular, both hardware and software can generate faults or even fail, among other types of incidents. To ensure that these systems continue running properly, such incidents have to be handled promptly.